


Roses

by werewolfmurder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Choking, Infidelity, M/M, also technically theres harumota but its not really part of this, harukawa is mentioned but shes not there, ouma being a pos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfmurder/pseuds/werewolfmurder
Summary: "Forgiveness…... I hate it.”Kaito was too nice, too gentle. Kokichi couldn’t handle that in anyone. Things were easier when they were full of lust and rage directed at him.





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> wow me? writing m/m??? never thought that would happen but 2018 has been a weird year and I'm really attached to Kokichi Ouma.
> 
> anyway, this fic is entirely based on the song Roses by Lana Del Rey, which is unfortunately unreleased and amazing.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4cnVpdymeBY

He unlocked the door, smirking a bit as he walked in. For a former assassin, stealing Harukawa’s keys was far too easy. Sure, Kokichi didn’t really _need_ to take her keys, picking locks was a piece of cake, but he wanted to get his point across. They may have graduated years ago, and Kaito may have proposed to her, but Kokichi Ouma would do anything to keep what was his. Looking around the house, it was definitely nicer than his apartment. Despite the affair having lasted since they both were in college, he’d never actually seen the astronaut’s apartment. Between living in California, desperately taking shitty roles and turning tricks to pay rent, and Kaito’s public insistent that no, he was _totally straight_ , those were just _rumors_ , it wasn’t like they had much time.

In fact, they technically hadn’t spoken for a year. Kaito had spent six months on the ISS, running experiments and generally being famous. He’d somehow managed to bring back the era where astronauts were celebrities, with his affable personality and good looks. Hope’s Peak, of course, naturally had been pulling all the strings to make him a household name. Meanwhile, Kokichi had left Japan in a desperate attempt to flee his past and ignore what the academy had tried to shape him into. He’d gotten into a well known and respected drama school, and while he clearly had talent at acting, finding work for a feminine trans gay Japanese man in the US wasn’t exactly easy. Still, he’d managed well for someone who’d once just been a street kid.

He unceremoniously flopped onto the couch, throwing the keys down next to him and pulling out his phone. If his research was correct, Kaito would be coming home from filming for a new celebrity variety show in around an hour and Harukawa didn’t get off until much later, and tonight she was going out with Saihara to talk about a case they were both working on anyway. He may have given up the life of the SHSL Supreme Leader, but that didn’t mean the talent was gone.

* * *

 

_“Boring, heard it, next…”_ He muttered to himself as he scrolled through social media, trying to keep himself entertained without causing _too_ much trouble. When he heard the click of the door, he perked up a bit, but didn’t look away from his phone. It would be _so_ much more fun this way.

“Private jet huh? Gotta love that NASA budget!” Kaito was excitedly talking on the phone, making plans for some new trip. It took all of Kokichi’s strength not to just speak up right then, make him falter right on an important phone call. How interesting that would be, the famed Hope’s Peak graduate, best friends with one of the countries best detectives and engaged to a former assassin turned intelligence agent, both of whom were former Super High School Levels as well. Having an affair with the Super High School Level Supreme Leader, who did nothing but lie and manipulate, and then ran away. How embarrassing. What was once a story of Hope’s Peak’s success would turn into a story of lust, murder, and lies. Wouldn’t that just be perfectly fitting for Kokichi’s life?

 Fall in love with someone who hates you, they fall in love with you as well, but he has so many internalized problems you can never be together, and eventually you get sick of it so you cause drama and get both of you murdered by the jealous girlfriend.

 “I’ll call you back…” The anger in his voice let Kokichi know he’d been spotted. Looking up from his phone, one of those dangerous looking smiles crossed his face.

 “Momo-chan! I’ve been waiting for you for _so long_!” The carefree tone to his voice didn’t match the atmosphere of the room, or the look on their faces.

 Kaito walked closer, his expression something between anger and confusion. “What the _fuck_ are you doing here?” If he’d said it a little quieter, it would’ve been a hiss. Kokichi just kept that shit eating grin as he threw his phone down and leaned forward. “I’m here to see you, duh.”  
  
“You picked my fucking lock?” He sounded less angry, like he realized he should’ve expected exactly this from Kokichi Ouma.

 ( _which, truly, he should have_ )

 Kokichi picked up Harukawa’s keys, swinging them on his fingers. “You really should tell Harumaki to watch where she keeps these things. If _I_ could grab them, I worry what an actual spy could do…” His voice was full of false concern, like he actually gave a shit what happened to Harukawa. Murderers like her didn’t deserve sympathy.

“You piece of shit…”

“That’s not what the card said!” He kept smirking, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small, handwritten note.

_Listen, I’m sorry about last time… I’ll be by when I’m in town next. Use the money well._

 Attached to fucking _roses_ . It made him sick how Kaito was such a hopeless romantic. It made him sicker how he _liked_ it.

 “You… came all the way to Japan… because of that?” His anger seemed to fade into more of a confused state, like he was genuinely shocked that Kokichi would genuinely put any effort into their relationship.

 Granted, Kokichi didn’t want him to think he gave a shit. Love was easier when everyone involved thought it was just lust.

 “Weeeeell duh! Forgiveness…

... _I hate it_.”

Kaito was too nice, too gentle. Kokichi couldn’t handle that in anyone. Things were easier when he was full of lust and rage directed at him. He knew how to respond to that, how to feel about it. He could take punches and choking.

 He couldn’t take genuine, caring love.

 “It’s been ten damn years and I _still_ don’t get you…” His voice was full of anger again, but there was an element there that Kokichi couldn’t read.

 He stood up, walking closer to Kaito. “You don’t _need_ to understand me. You just need to understand what this is…” Hands rested against his chest. He’d get what he wanted. He always did.

 Larger hands pushed him away. “Maki and I are _engaged_.”

“Hm? Then why send the flowers?”

“I… just _shut up_ for once.”

“Then shut me up. Aren’t you supposed to be all manly?” He knew that would get him going. Would get him _pissed_.

 And it worked flawlessly. Kaito pushed him back onto the couch. “You think I fucking won’t?”

“Oh no, I _know_ you -” He was cut off, hands around his throat and Kaito’s mouth against his. He leaned into it, arms wrapping around his strong, muscular frame and nails digging into his back. Kaito’s grip loosened, but his hand didn’t move, the threat imminent.

 When they finally broke apart, Kokichi smirked and whispered.

  
“I think… I’ll forgive you this time.” 


End file.
